Behind The Mask
by Keiggy
Summary: SEQUEL TO MIMI'S REVENGE Mimi is wondering why Dimentio never showed his face, when she asks him, he refuses to tell her. But he ended up telling her. She discovers the mask protects her from being killed. Dimentio's past is revealed as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Mask****  
Chapter 1**

Is there a reason for this jester to wear such strange and mysterious mask? Well, there is. In fact, it calms down this jester's mysterious, unknown powers and protects a person quite close to him...

"Hm...?" wondered Mimi, as she felt a soft whisper calling out her name as she was walking through the halls of the castle holding her diary. She thought it was probably just the wind when suddenly Dimentio appeared right in front of her. "D-Dimentio--? What are you--?! Where did--?? Huh..? You're not wearing your mask..?" she was surprised at first when she saw Dimentio with no mask on. It was weird, the first and last time she saw him mask-less, was when they defeated Derad.  
"Why should I..?  
"Umm... well.. because.. I dunno.."  
"Hm... And what new 'updates' have you written,I ask..?" he said looking at Mimi's diary and softly holding it, making her hold it harder. He had an odd smile that reminded her of Derad's. She just hated that smile. "No..." she just answered walking away. "Why do you wear the mask anyway..?" The last time she asked him that question was when they killed Derad, which was already two months ago. Dimentio's hair was longer than that time. "I don't want you to know" he said with a deep voice, which made her freeze, she wasn't used to the new Dimentio. "Still, if you rather know..." he continued in his regular voice. "Hn?" she looked back, "It was given to me ten years ago when I was eight. When my mother died". Mimi walked back at him and both started walking through the castle's halls as he continued telling her the story...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ah... ha... ha...  
...Dear Mimi.. as much as I don't want you to hear this, your little curiosity gave me no choice... I curse the day.. my father did... **that**...

It was the morning of his birthday; young, innocent Dimentio's day. "Mom!! Dad! Wake up!!" yelled the little boy with excitement. "... What is it..?" groaned his father, who was still half asleep. "It's my birthday! C'mon wake up!!"  
"Ugh... fine.."  
"Dimmy, could you please wait a few minutes..?" groaned his mother stretching her arms. "Oh, ok! Just hurry up!!" said the little boy running to the house's-- in this case mansion's-- kitchen. "Kid's growing up.." said his father. "Yeah, he'll be a great magician" replied his mother(Dimentio's) kissing his cheek. A few minutes later(2-3), his parents appeared in the kitchen. "Dimmy, it's your big day... so the entire family will.. come"  
"..Oh... so.. cousin Derad is coming..?"  
"Yes, we know you don't like her, but..."  
"Yeah, yeah.. I know.."  
Dimentio was exited, but Derad coming brought him down. And what was so great about Dimentio's eighth birthday? Well, in his family's tradition, whenever a young kid turns eight, their magic lessons start(others learn before their eighth but it officially started when they become eight), and become official magicians. And Dimentio was always fascinated by magic, h wanted to do everything in his life magical. He ate his breakfast and after a few hours, the whole family came. Derad and her mother came last. Hew mother had a sleeve on her dress that was burned... she had killed someone. "Oh... Derad you're here.."  
"Yesss..H-h-h-h..." she was wearing that diabolical smile look on her face. A snake, a sneaky, evil snake, were his only thoughts of her.

"So.. her mom killed mine the day of your birthday..?"  
"Yes.."  
"Wait, how come you remember Derad?"  
"I always did, but I never remembered her name or how she looked like, I just remembered a horrible cousin.."  
"Oh.."

Dimentio walked through the halls and Derad followed him. She kept bothering him calling him names like, "Impure blooded kid" or "You shouldn't be part of this family".  
"And what is worse, your mother is a..."  
"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!!!" he yelled at her as he ran away from her. She was laughing. Dimentio ran to his room and sat next to his bed. He was both angry and frustrated. Angry because **she** had to show up, frustrated because she just came to make him feel bad or make fun of his beloved mother. How could he have fun or enjoy his birthday if she's gonna ruin everything?

"Dimentio what's that..?" interrupted Mimi as she noticed strange purple marks growing in his face. "What..?" he touched his face, gasped and ran away. "D-Dimentio, where are you going?!?!" she yelled. "I-I'll continue tomorrow!!!" he yelled back, he was far enough from her already. "Weird.."

"That was close..." he sighed as he put on his mask for a while, he took it off and the marks were gone. "How am I gonna tell her..?" he went to sleep, it was quite late anyway. Mimi was in her bed trying to fall asleep. "What was THAT all about..?" They both fell asleep slowly.  
TO BE CONTINUED.......................


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Mask****  
Chapter 1**

Is there a reason for this jester to wear such strange and mysterious mask? Well, there is. In fact, it calms down this jester's mysterious, unknown powers and protects a person quite close to him...

"Hm...?" wondered Mimi, as she felt a soft whisper calling out her name as she was walking through the halls of the castle holding her diary. She thought it was probably just the wind when suddenly Dimentio appeared right in front of her. "D-Dimentio--? What are you--? Where did--? Huh..? You're not wearing your mask..?" she was surprised at first when she saw Dimentio with no mask on. It was weird, the first and last time she saw him mask-less, was when they defeated Derad.  
"Why should I..?  
"Umm... well.. because.. I dunno.."  
"Hm... And what new 'updates' have you written,I ask..?" he said looking at Mimi's diary and softly holding it, making her hold it harder. He had an odd smile that reminded her of Derad's. She just hated that smile. "No..." she just answered walking away. "Why do you wear the mask anyway..?" The last time she asked him that question was when they killed Derad, which was already two months ago. Dimentio's hair was longer than that time. "I don't want you to know" he said with a deep voice, which made her freeze, she wasn't used to the new Dimentio. "Still, if you rather know..." he continued in his regular voice. "Hn?" she looked back, "It was given to me ten years ago when I was eight. When my mother died". Mimi walked back at him and both started walking through the castle's halls as he continued telling her the story...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ah... ha... ha...  
...Dear Mimi.. as much as I don't want you to hear this, your little curiosity gave me no choice... I curse the day.. my father did... **that**...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was the morning of his birthday; young, innocent Dimentio's day. "Mom! Dad! Wake up!" yelled the little boy with excitement. "... What is it..?" groaned his father, who was still half asleep. "It's my birthday! C'mon wake up!"  
"Ugh... fine.."  
"Dimmy, could you please wait a few minutes..?" groaned his mother stretching her arms. "Oh, ok! Just hurry up!" said the little boy running to the house's-- in this case mansion's-- kitchen. "Kid's growing up.." said his father. "Yeah, he'll be a great magician" replied his mother(Dimentio's) kissing his cheek. A few minutes later(2-3), his parents appeared in the kitchen. "Dimmy, it's your big day... so the entire family will.. come"  
"..Oh... so.. cousin Derad is coming..?"  
"Yes, we know you don't like her, but..."  
"Yeah, yeah.. I know.."  
Dimentio was exited, but Derad coming brought him down. And what was so great about Dimentio's eighth birthday? Well, in his family's tradition, whenever a young kid turns eight, their magic lessons start(others learn before their eighth but it officially started when they become eight), and become official magicians. And Dimentio was always fascinated by magic, h wanted to do everything in his life magical. He ate his breakfast and after a few hours, the whole family came. Derad and her mother came last. Hew mother had a sleeve on her dress that was burned... she had killed someone. "Oh... Derad you're here.."  
"Yesss..H-h-h-h..." she was wearing that diabolical smile look on her face. A snake, a sneaky, evil snake, were his only thoughts of her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So.. her mom killed mine the day of your birthday..?"  
"Yes.."  
"Wait, how come you remember Derad?"  
"I always did, but I never remembered her name or how she looked like, I just remembered a horrible cousin.."  
"Oh.."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dimentio walked through the halls and Derad followed him. She kept bothering him calling him names like, "Impure blooded kid" or "You shouldn't be part of this family".  
"And what is worse, your mother is a..."  
"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" he yelled at her as he ran away from her. She was laughing. Dimentio ran to his room and sat next to his bed. He was both angry and frustrated. Angry because **she** had to show up, frustrated because she just came to make him feel bad or make fun of his beloved mother. How could he have fun or enjoy his birthday if she's gonna ruin everything?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Dimentio what's that..?" interrupted Mimi as she noticed strange purple marks growing in his face. "What..?" he touched his face, gasped and ran away. "D-Dimentio, where are you going?" she yelled. "I-I'll continue tomorrow!" he yelled back, he was far enough from her already. "Weird.."

"That was close..." he sighed as he put on his mask for a while, he took it off and the marks were gone. "How am I gonna tell her..?" he went to sleep, it was quite late anyway. Mimi was in her bed trying to fall asleep. "What was THAT all about..?" They both fell asleep slowly. 


End file.
